User blog:EndZone45/Top 10 Most Overpowered Weapons in Modern Combat
These things are beasts, but they're too good to the point where they're overpowered and become annoying. There are plenty of overpowered guns in the Modern Combat series, so let's get straight into it. Also, I will be adding pre-patch weapons on here, so weapons that were ridiculously overpowered before they got nerfed will actually still count. ---- 10. Automat-X (MC3) This weapon is OP. It is very, very underrated. This weapon barely gets any use in Fallen Nation's multiplayer because every high-level player that plays that game sticks with the ZN6-Prototype, or the Roar 3000, or the ZXD. And this weapon is even more powerful than those weapons. The damage of this thing is ridiculous. If you equip the Suppressor, it gets a little bit lower, but without it - no FMJ rounds, this thing is ridiculously powerful. With FMJ rounds, it just becomes a little silly. This weapon has extremely high damage (I believe its top tier for automatic weapons), a high rate of fire, much higher mobility than the other LMG, the Shred-4, faster reload, clean iron sights, good range, and infinitely lower recoil than the Shred. As much as I love this weapon, I admit it is overpowered. ---- 9. MN106 Camo and Silenced (MC2) Another weapon I love! And it is very overpowered. Here's why. This thing, even if you have the Camo, which isn't as accurate as the Suppressed variant, is very accurate. This weapon is infinitely more accurate than the already accurate M249, which I thought kicked as low as the UFIA PSD-2 from Zero Hour. Secondly, it has a high rate of fire, I believe higher than the AK. Third, is has extremely high range. So combine these factors, Camo or Suppressed, and these two variants are very overpowered. These things are absurd, that's all you see in the killfeed for Black Pegasus's multiplayer. It melts people up close and far away, it has great range, and is highly reliable at all ranges. I love these weapons, but they are OP. ---- 8. Charbtek-28 (MC4) In my favourite guns in MC list, I said the Charbtek was balanced, but I've changed gears. Despite this weapon being one of my all time favourites, this weapon is also extremely powerful. First, if you aim down sights up to 20 meters, you can drop people in two shots. TWO SHOTS! Zero Hour on average has the fastest time to kill in multiplayer of all Modern Combats, thanks to its great hit detection and fast-firing, powerful weapons. And this Charbtek shoots at 600 RPM and as mentioned earlier, can drop enemies in two shots when aiming down sights. So if you aim down sights at close range and get your two shots off instantly, there's nothing quite like it. It melts people as if you were shooting .50 caliber bullets! It may have awful mobility and handling, but the Charbtek is a weapon made to aim down sights with, thanks to its awful hip-fire spread, so the mobility isn't that bad. One of my all-time favs, the Charbtek-28 in MC4 is absolutely ridiculously powerful. It still is one of my favourite weapons, but it still is overpowered. ---- 7. Sering 9 (MC5) The Sering 9 in Modern Combat 5 is one of the most beloved weapons of that game. And for good reason. With little kids on MC5 caring only about the OP weapons, this Sering 9 is their go-to shotgun. Its rate of fire was lowered in one of the updates, which was great, but this Sering is still extremely reliable in situations. I've literally been sniped from across Streets with a Sering 9 because MC5's shotguns don't have any bullet drop, and headshots are extremely powerful. Despite the nerf to the rate of fire, the weapon still has the highest rate of fire in the category, tied with the DBS, but has a much higher magazine, unnoticeable lower damage, unnoticeable lower range, and much faster reload than the DBS. The Sering 9 is an OP gun that should be nerfed to make it like the AA-12 from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Not the Roar 3000 of Modern Combat 5. ---- 6. Sniper (Modern Combat: Sandstorm) I haven't played Sandstorm in a little bit over half a year, and I still have the game downloaded, and occasionally back then, I could join a multiplayer match. And the Sniper in Sandstorm, despite having yet-to-be-improved sniping mechanics, was ridiculously powerful. It retains the one-hit killing power from the campaign. And in the campaign, this thing can literally down an enemy anywhere on the body except for the shin and feet. This is ridiculously powerful. And Sandstorm has crazy spawns, where you can spawn trap a team for an entire game, and all you do is sit back with your sniper rifle, aim, when an enemy spawns, get the crosshair right on him and BOOM. Guaranteed one shot, one kill. The Sniper in Sandstorm is very cheap and very overpowered thanks to its immense one-shot kill ability and manageable rate of fire, despite being a bolt-action weapon. ---- 5. OPS55 (Fallen Nation) I don't know why Gameloft decided to insert a similar weapon to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's ridiculously overpowered UMP45. But they did, and the weapon is arguably the MW2 UMP45 of Modern Combat 3. First: it has ridiculously high damage, especially for an SMG. And if you equip FMJ, in close-quarters combat, you can down enemies in two shots. No kidding. That automatically makes it one of the fastest killing weapons in the entire series up close. Secondly, it has decent range. You can defeat AR users out to mid to mid-long range. And thanks to its clean iron sights, moderate damage at a distance, relatively high rate of fire, and low recoil, this just aids to you being able to dominate assault rifles at said range. So, the OPS55, a classic of the Modern Combat series, and also an OP weapon in its own right. ---- WARNING: We are about to get into the EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY overpowered guns now. This might bring back bad memories. ---- 4. Pre-Patch E24 SASR (MC5) This thing got hit by the hammer of weapon balance in one of the recent updates for Blackout, but in its heyday, this weapon was arguably, the most overpowered sniper rifle in the history of Modern Combat. It had almost identical damage to the Aresk-07 and BSW 77 with the Flash Hider. Those weapons could down enemies in the head, arms, neck, belly, crotch, chest, and upper legs. The E24 can down enemies in one shot, without the upper legs. But honestly, it barely makes a difference. Then, this thing is a semi-automatic with a moderate rate of fire. And it has Charbtek-28 like clip size, at 20 rounds. So, this weapon is essentially almost as powerful as the bolt-actions, but is semi-auto and comes with double or quadruple the clip size of the bolt-action rifles. OP! ---- 3. A TIE! Pre-patch Red-34 (MC5) When Modern Combat 5: Blackout first came out, this was probably one of the most overpowered weapons in any Modern Combat game. Seriously. This weapon was a classic example of what developers should never put in FPS games - a weapon or a power-up that is completely superior to another. This was essentially a fully-automatic Charbtek-28 with much lower recoil, identical range, and a larger magazine size. This weapon was superior to every other weapon at the time. It had top-tier damage, good ROF, good range, extremely low recoil, average magazine size, and so on, so forth. This weapon was cheap. Even if you shot at a person with a Red first, and then he turned around to face you and sprayed, death for you. At least Bucharest made it a very balanced weapon these days, PRO version or not. The second weapon that came 3rd is the AK47 Gold (MC2) This weapon performs very similarly to the Red from Modern Combat 5. Back in the day, MC2 had a very fast time to kill. Weapons would down enemies very quickly, but of course this would vary from variant from variant. And the AK-47 Gold in Black Pegasus is the best variant for any weapon in the entire game. First, its damage is absolutely ridiculous. 2-3 shots to kill, depending on range, and one headshot. Couple that with the AK's already decent rate of fire, and you melt people like the Charbtek-28 from Zero Hour, except for the fact it will only take one headshot to down an enemy and has decent hip fire. If the answer isn't obvious enough, this results in an extremely fast-time to kill, especially for Black Pegasus, and one of the most overpowered guns in Modern Combat. ---- 2. Compakt-665 (MC4) This weapon is so, so, good. This weapon is OP. This weapon is annoying. This weapon is for scrubs. GOD! Another classic example an FPS game should never have. A weapon completely superior to another weapon. And this Compakt is superior in every way to the UFIA PSD-2, with the exception of view kick. But the Compakt has a superior centerspeed, so overall recoil is as low as the PSD-2, which is a very accurate AR. This weapon fires at 600 RPM, 45m maximum range, 3 shot up close and 6 shots at a distance, and SMG-like handling and mobility. So this weapon unfairly melts people so efficiently at close range. Even though the Charbtek can kill faster, the Compakt is superior in everything else except for damage, range, and clip size, and time to kill is still extremely fast. If you play MC4 regularly, I really don't need to explain anymore. ---- WARNING! THIS WEAPON WILL GIVE YOU BAD MEMORIES! Ready Up! You made it to the end! HERE IT IS... F***********************K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. LGR 35 (MC5) OH MY GOD! IT MAY HAVE BEEN PREDICTABLE, BUT I SWEAR TO GOD WHOEVER AT BUCHAREST DECIDED THIS SHOULD BE IN THE GAME SHOULD BE TERRORISED AND SLAUGHTERED WITH HIS OWN WEAPON! Wheww, I had to take a quick jog around the block. Just to calm myself down. Well, regardless if you look at the LGR in its current state now, or when it had higher damage and had 4 shots in a clip instead of 3, this is the most overpowered and nooby weapon in the franchise. It fires Nuclear Missiles, considering how fast it shoots. You can shoot a grenade directly on the ground, and if an enemy walks over it... BOOM! There he goes. And if you fire it directly at an enemy, BOOM BOOM! Two shots and he's down. The LGR has a fast reload, has high damage, decent clip, and great rate of fire. This weapon is completely superior to the ZAB IS07. The ZAB is a single-shot, low damage grenade launcher based off an airburst launcher. The LGR is a high damage, multi-shot airburst launcher with 3 rounds in a clip. Now guess which one is overpowered and which one is underpowered. Anyway, bottom line is F**K THIS GUN!!!!!!! Honorable Mentions The KT-44 from MC3. The Automat-X took its spot. ---- The Bosk 3 from MC5. But there were plenty of OP weapons in Blackout, and I needed to give some leeway to other games. Still, the Bosk is very powerful. ---- The Incendiary grenade in MC4. Annoying as hell, but there were plenty other OP weapons. Category:Blog posts